ultrafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ultraman Geed (seri)/Episode
0. 1. Ringkasan: Nasib Riku sebagai anak Ultraman Belial mulai terungkap saat dia harus berhadapan dengan lawan pertamanya, Skull Gomora, sebagai Ultraman Geed. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora 2. Ringkasan: Kemiripan antara Ultraman Geed dan Belial membuat publik takut pada pelindung baru mereka, membuat Riku mempertanyakan apakah dia akan menggunakan kekuatan barunya atau tidak. Sementara itu, seorang wanita misterius dengan pedang sedang panas di jalan jejak alien yang merampok. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora, Dada 3. Ringkasan: Ultraman Geed mengalami masalah saat dia tidak mampu mengalahkan ancaman mekanik, Darklops Zero. Bantuan tiba dalam bentuk Ultraman Zero, tapi apakah dia rela melihat anak dari musuh bebuyutannya Belial sebagai sekutu? Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Darklops Zero 4. Ringkasan: AIB memiliki target baru; seorang Alien Pitt bernama Tri Tip, yang memiliki Bintang Kecil. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Eleking, Alien Hook, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip 5. Ringkasan: Seorang komedian yang gagal memenuhi pasangan baru bernama Moko, yang diambil oleh AIB karena menjadi spesimen unik dengan kekuatan penyembuhan. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Arstron, Thunder Killer, Moko 6. Ringkasan: Geed tidak mampu mengalahkan Fusion Rise baru Kei, Thunder Killer, sampai Zero muncul. Riku belajar tentang apa yang diperlukan untuk menjadi seorang Ultraman, dan mendapatkan senjata barunya, Geed Claw. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Thunder Killer 7. Ringkasan: Riku and Leito find themselves in a trap set up by Kei in order to get rid of Zero, and threaten the safety of Leito's family. Zero must come up with a resolve to save everyone, even if it means sacrificing himself. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 8. Ringkasan: Leito harus berjuang melawan nasib sementara Riku tanpa hasil bertempur dengan Galactron. Harapan baru Leito menghidupkan kembali Zero, dan Kapsul Generasi Baru diberikan kepada mereka, menunjukkan kekuatan Zero yang terbaru, Ultraman Zero Beyond. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Galactron 9. Ringkasan: Putri Leito, Mayu dipengaruhi oleh Bintang Kecil yang memungkinkan teleportnya. Terserah Geed dan Zero untuk melindunginya, sementara Laiha menghadapi Fukuide Kei. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Tyrant, Skull Gomora 10. Ringkasan: Sebuah Zandrias yang bermasalah mendarat di Bumi sehingga Nabia, seorang Zobetai Alien yang memiliki kemampuan telepati, dikirim untuk membantu AIB. Moa mengetahui identitas Riku sebagai Ultraman Geed. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Zandrias, Alien Zobetai Nabia 11. Ringkasan: Riku menghadapkan Kei secara langsung saat dia diberitahu tentang asal-usul aslinya, dan melawan pertempuran sia-sia melawan Binatang Fusion Belial yang paling kuat sejauh ini, Pedanium Zetton. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Bado, Pedanium Zetton 12. Ringkasan: Setelah mengetahui rahasia di balik kelahirannya dan setelah dikalahkan oleh Kei Fukuide yang telah Fusion Rise menjadi Monster Belial Fusion Pedanium Zetton, Riku kehilangan makna untuk hidup. Dia rusak. Riku mendapat surat dari seseorang yang disebut Sui Asakura. Riku berkunjung untuk menemuinya dan mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menamakannya "Riku". Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Pedanium Zetton 13. Ringkasan: Riku Asakura dan Pega sedang bermain-main dan bermain bisbol di dalam Rumah Nebula. RE.M. telah memperingatkan mereka untuk menjadi pesimis tapi selama pertandingan mereka, bola menyentuh RE.M., menyebabkan dia mengalami kerusakan dan akibat dari pukulan tersebut juga menyebabkan RE.M. kehilangan semua kenangannya. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega 14. Ringkasan: Alien Shadow Zena telah meninggalkan Bumi untuk Misi Khusus sehingga Moa Aizaki bermitra dengan Alien Shadow lain bernama Kuruto. Moa Aizaki mencoba untuk menumbuhkan kemitraan dengan Kuruto tapi di balik layar, Kuruto mulai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh... Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto, Alien Kukaratch 15. Ringkasan: Riku Asakura dan yang lainnya mulai mencari Moa Aizaki yang telah tersedot ke Ruang Waktu. Dalam dimensi alternatif, Moa Aizaki bersama dengan Alien Shadow Kuruto yang kelelahan. Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Pegassa Pega, Zegan, Alien Shadow Zena, Alien Shadow Kuruto 16. Ringkasan: Laiha sekali lagi memiliki Bintang Kecil. Namun, Alien Godola mencoba menculiknya, dan semua pembawa Bintang Kecil lainnya, tapi Ultraman Geed tampaknya melindungi mereka. Sementara itu, Belial akhirnya kembali ke Bumi Kaiju/Seijin: Alien Godola, Chimeraberos 17. Ringkasan: Ultraman Geed terjebak oleh Chimeraberos. Kata-kata ayahnya perlahan mulai menenggelamkan pikiran Geed dalam kegelapan, tapi tidak semua harapan hilang, karena Geed dipilih oleh tidak lain dari Raja/King sendiri. Kaiju/Seijin: Chimeraberos 18. Ringkasan: Seorang amnesia Kei Fukuide diserang oleh seorang Dada, yang memiliki Legionoid yang dicuri. Kei mendapatkan kembali ingatannya dan melanjutkan rencananya untuk melayani gurunya Belial. Kaiju/Seijin: Thunder Killer, Zaigorg, Dada, Legionoid (Penyesuaian Dada) 19. Ringkasan: Rumah Nebula seorang diri diserang dan diambil alih oleh Kei, memaksa mantan penghuninya untuk melarikan diri. Ini termasuk RE.M., yang menggunakan badan buatan. Kaiju/Seijin: Mecha Gomora 20. Ringkasan: Monster Gyeron seperti burung berulang kali muncul di tempat yang sama pada pukul 10.00 pagi tidak peduli berapa kali ia dikalahkan. Semua orang bekerja sama untuk mencari cara menghentikan hal ini. Kaiju/Seijin: Star Bem Gyeron, Rekyum Man 21. Ringkasan: Pega tidak sengaja menghancurkan Jam Don Shine milik Riku, yang memulai pertengkaran di antara keduanya. Pega memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, tapi dia mendapat masalah saat Gubila muncul. Kaiju/Seijin: Pedanium Zetton, Gubila 22. Ringkasan: Kei, menggunakan tipu daya, mendapatkan tangannya di Kapsul Alien Empera dan Dark Lugiel. Tampaknya Arie telah mengkhianati kemanusiaan... Kaiju/Seijin: King Galactron 23. Ringkasan: Kei menantang Geed untuk satu pertempuran terakhir di Okinawa untuk melihat siapa yang menandai akhir cerita. Namun, putaran tidak terduga terjadi. Kaiju/Seijin: Pedanium Zetton, Belial Atrocious 24. Ringkasan: Belial telah kembali sebagai Belial Atrocious dan menaruh keputusasaan ke dalam hati semua orang. Dapatkah Geed mengalahkan ayahnya untuk selamanya? Kaiju/Seijin: Belial Atrocious, Zegan 25. Ringkasan: Geed memiliki pertempuran terakhirnya melawan ayahnya, dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Kaiju/Seijin: Belial Atrocious, Zegan, Lidorias en:Ultraman Geed (series)/Episode Kategori:Episode Kategori:Daftar Episode Kategori:Panduan Episode Kategori:Ultraman Geed Kategori:Daftar